BladeHeart daycare and hotel Wikia
Welcome to the BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel. Hiiii. Ms.Foxy Winters here, I am the creator of the BladeHeart daycare and hotel I made this Wikia page to fans who enjoy my BladeHeart daycare and hotel Series or people who just seek something random things up and ended up here. And I need help from you guys. You see I love my own creation like every creator do (I'm not sure about that tho) and I can't make everything myself so I'm asking you guys for help to make this wiki page like Julia BladeHeart say "I feel so wonderful from getting help from others." And I agree so if you want help just do it but something I have to remove or re-edit due to safety or some other things please understand that I'm only doing this for everyone. Yes, even people under the age of 13 so DO NOT SWEAR HERE! Anyways thanks a lot for taking a little of your time and reading this short notice for this Wiki page. Any questions or wonder something contact me via my e-mail address niklasj196@gmail.com Thanks again people for your understanding. Fan arts are accepted here. Best regards elvenpriest01 Creator of BladeHeart daycare and hotel. Warning: Everything here might not be 100% correct. Origins of The BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel. For over 40 years ago, 5 years after Julia met Mangle, in the restaurant named Freddy Fazbear's Multiria. Some days later Julia had met Mangle, Julia decided to stop at working at Freddy Fazbear's Multiria together with Mangle. Julia had a thought in her mind about running a daycare and hotel, reasons why she made that decision is still unknown. After she quit her job at the multiria, after her goodbye party. Mangle left too. Of course, the other workers were very sad about Julia and Mangle leaving. They had already made up their minds. Many say that the Daycare and hotel were built where the old castle once stood. The castle's whereabouts are unfortunately unknown in today's eyes but Julia BladeHeart is the only person who knows what really have happened to the castle AKA: The Castle of the violet moon. A BladeHeart Headstart. Just a quick note on this here. This Wikia is for fans who are new to the BladeHearters or for fans you want to know more about the Characters or weapons, etc. So this wiki is created for the BladeHeart Fandom. Characters in BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel ! Note characters from other people will have a" (...)" besides so you will know which person who owns the character/s. Character/s without "(...) are created by Ms. Foxy Winters. ! If you recall one of many character/s here from other people notice that they appear different here than in it's/their's original position. * Alice Liddell have different appearance around the BladeHeart world sometimes she has from the original Lewis Carroll (Disney themed.) from American McGee's games or Tim Burton's movies and games. ! All characters in the BladeHeart timelines is capable of Voice manipulation. Also, all characters that are in the BladeHeart Universes are using elemental magic as a basic start leveled character like the Sorcerer from Diablo 1 who have Firebolt and LightningBolt as a starting spell. Even if you start as a "Warrior" or "Sorcerer/ess" in the BladeHeart Universe. Why does every character have this? Well, it is so "players" can know if their character will go as a "Warrior" or "Sorcerer/ess" for the next levels. ! Some Character who haven't a (...) beside them can be updated later on. ! Note If any link takes you to the page but the user has another name I won't edit it the user has to edit the links themselves not because I am lazy, I have others things to do too. ! - Ms.Foxy Winters BladeHeart Characters Female. Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart. Jolly J. DarkTime Foxy. Melody. Funtime Juliet. Dragonna. Madelyn Poppins. Golden Foxy. Nancy Lynx. Krystal. Chica. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Nyx. (Deviantart RexanaBlitz) Tarina/Taco. (Deviantart TacotheSugarskull) Sapphira RedHeart. (Double created by Deviantart FazbearMarionette87 and elvenpriest01) Rosemary. ( Deviantart FazbearMarionette87 ) Cassia (Diablo 2, Blizzard Entertainment) Valla. (Diablo 3, Blizzard Entertainment.) Cereza - Bayonetta. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Games.) Jeanne. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Games.) Rosa. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Games.) Young Cereza. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Games.) Bonnet. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Funtime Cereza. Rosalie - Rosie. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Mia. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Mari. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Areana. Silent J. Sophia DemonBlade. Marion. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Nikita. Onyx. Moreina. (Diablo Blizzard, Entertainment) Madama SpringBonetta. Cenwen. (Spellforce Breath of Winter, JoWood) Vision Julia. Celestia HeartRose. Toy Chica. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Toy Foxy - Mangle. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Withered Chica. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Enya WinterBlade. Madama River. Baby Funtime Cereza. Rose Blue. Renna. Selena. Alice Liddell. (Lewis Carrol, American McGee, Tim Burton.) * Icy. (Winx Club, Iginio Straffi) Darcy. (Winx Club, Iginio Straffi) Stormy. (Winx Club, Iginio Straffi) Cutie J. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Games.) Helena Amanda Irena. Helen. Spring Foxy. Pearl. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Amethyst. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Lolbit. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Lorena. (Xx-Lorena-xX) BladeHeart Characters Male. Thorn. Mike - Mikael. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Springtrap. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Freddy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Bonnie. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Foxy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) BonBon. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Jeremy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF)? Paul the Puppeteer. ( Deviantart FazbearMarionette87 ) Spike. ( Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Yenndo. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Fredrick. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Golden Freddy - Goldie. (Golden Freddy, Scott Cawthon, FNAF.) (Goldie, Deviantart FazbearMarionette87 and Ms.Foxy Winters) Funtime Roxanne. (Deviantart CircusFnafFamily) Toy Freddy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Withered Bonnie. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Withered Freddy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Plushtrap. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Toy Bonnie - Ronnie. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Cael. Fredbear. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Ennard. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Xul. Alex Winter. Erik Eternal. Mike. (Mikequeen123) Group Gendered Characters. The Shadows. Fused Gendered Characters. Selynx. Paradonyx. Sardonyx. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Garnet. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) BladeHeart Drag Queen/Kings. Ms.Foxy Winters. Funtime Foxy. (Scott Cawthon, FNAF) Other Characters Female. (A category for unknown or species with an auto-set gender which have no mother birth, Unknown Mother. ((Some stories always have an unknown mother.)) Black Diamond. Yellow Diamond. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Blue Diamond. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Lapis Lazuli. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Black Opal. Pink Diamond. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Peridot. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) White Diamond. (Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe) Madama Butterfly. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Games.) Madama Styx. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Games.) Madama Khepri. (Bayonetta video games, Platinum Games.) Unknown Gendered Characters. (either unknown or forgotten gender.) Vinnie. (Deviantart FazbearMarionette87) Category:Browse